Basic information
Basic Information: Inazuma Eleven is a saga of role and sports videogames developed and published by Level-5. The first videogame of the saga, entitled Inazuma Eleven was released for the Nintendo DS console on August 22, 2008 in Japan and on January 28, 2011 in Europe, distributed by Nintendo. The sucess of the game provoked the exit of other games: * Inazuma Eleven 2: Firestorm / Eternal Blizzard * Inazuma Eleven 3: Bomb Blast / Celestial Ray / The Revenge Of The Ogre * Inazuma Eleven Go: Night / Light * Inazuma Eleven Go 2: Flare / Thunder * Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy: Big Bang / Supernova History and Gameplay (Game 1): The captain of the Raimon, Mark Evans, dreams of leading his team and turning him into a world champion. That is if you can gather enough players ... That's when the team of the unbeatable Royal Academy challenges them to a match and Mark is in a bind: either wins the game or his team will disappear forever. With the arrival at the institute of the famous striker Axel Blaze, Mark senses that this could be the opportunity he expected and decides to sign him for his squad. Can they both change the fate of Raimon. Game 2: After winning the Frontier Football tournament, the boys of the Raimon meet in the Ribera del Rio to watch the cup. Suddenly, a strange explosion occurs in your school, so Mark and the others will see what happens. Upon arriving, they see that the institute was in ruins and strange beings appear who claim to come from space. The boys find out that they are aliens who belong to the Alius Academy. These aliens have been destroying schools and cities in various places in Japan. Mark and the others do not stay with their arms crossed and they will fight against them. Unfortunately, Raimon lost by a huge advantage and many of his players were injured. With the few remaining members, they receive the help of a woman named Lina Schiller and with the Caravan Inazuma, they will travel all over Japan to stop the threat. During the tour, new friends join us to help us during the adventure. However, the boys will face difficult and cruel moments, but that does not turn out to be an impediment and they go on. Mark and the others must face the Alius Academy, destroy the Alius Stone and save all of Japan before the threat expands around the world. Game 3: After the Raimon defeated the Alius Academy, a tournament called Football Frontier International is announced in which they will play worldwide against various teams from other countries. Most of the Raimon boys are selected along with several students from other schools (already known) plus two new friends, a new coach and a new manager who will represent Japan under the name of Inazuma Japan.During the story, the boys will face several situations and difficulties but their optimism is enormous and they do not let themselves fall to anything. Mark and the others must win the tournament to become the best team in the world. Inazuma Eleven Go (Game 1): The history of this game is 10 years after Inazuma Japan won the International Frontier Football tournament. On this occasion, the story will focus on a new protagonist named Arion Sherwind, who arrives from Okinawa to join the Raimon Football Club. However, he learns that football is being controlled by an organization called the Fifth Sector led by Alex Zabel who sends a team called the Knights Templar captained by Victor Blade, in order to take down the football club once and for all. all. During the story, Arion and the others receive a new coach who is nothing more and nothing less than Mark Evans who with their help, will form a revolution and must win the Camino Imperial tournament to be able to play football properly. Game 2: The story begins 3 months after the Imperial Road. Arion returns to Raimon, but realizes that everything has changed. The members of the club are no longer football players, in fact, there is no football club in the school. JP is in another club different from Arion. Is it a parallel world? That's what Arion supposes. Then Fei Rune appears, a boy from the future, accompanied by a robot in the shape of a bear named Clark von Wunderbar, and they explain everything that happened. In the future, there is an organization called El Dorado, which wants to destroy football at all costs. They assign this mission to Alpha, and their team, Protocol Omega. Then, Wonderbot and Fei show him the Inazuma MT Caravan with which they will have to travel through time to recover football. Game 3: The International Frontier International Vision 2 world tournament is announced and the teams that have participated in the Imperial Road meet at the Camino Imperial Stadium in order to be chosen to represent Japan. Astéro Black announces that he will only select 11 players to form the Inazuma Japan team. Among those selected are Arion, Victor and Riccardo. For the surprise of all, the following 8 selected are unknown and to make matters worse, they are novices. During the tournament, the Raimon trio will have to teach them how to play soccer and to qualify for the World Cup. After many efforts, they manage to win the Asian qualifiers but find out that there is really no world tournament. Actually, they are the qualifiers of a galactic tournament called Gran Celesta Galaxy. The boys will have to travel to the space representing the Earth under the name of Earth Eleven and win the tournament or if not, the earth will be destroyed.